


Guessing Games

by kangaroar



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Crushes, Cute, Fluff, KageHina - Freeform, Kisses, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-09
Updated: 2015-07-09
Packaged: 2018-04-08 13:16:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4306512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kangaroar/pseuds/kangaroar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Hinata finds out that Kageyama likes someone, and plays the guessing game to find out who.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Guessing Games

“So,” Hinata drawled out, an impish grin on his face that sent automatic dread coursing through every inch of Kageyama’s body. “Suga-senpai says that you like someone.”

Kageyama whirled around instantly, his eyes shooting daggers at the vice-captain across the gym, who smiled innocently back when he met Kageyama’s flinty eyes. “You are mistaken,” he replied haughtily, turning back to Hinata, whose idiotic grin had only widened.

“But you _always_ go to Suga-senpai when you need to confide in someone,” Hinata shot back, his tone infuriatingly smug. “So, who’s the lucky- or, should I say, unlucky girl?”

Kageyama’s expression turned downright murderous. “There isn’t one,” he ground out furiously, his balled fists twitching as he attempted to restrain himself from reflexively grabbing at Hinata’s hair.

“Come on,” Hinata simpered, scooting closer to him from their position sitting against the wall. “You can tell me, I’m trustworthy.”

“Not any more than the Devil himself,” Kageyama muttered, leaning further away.

“Aw, don’t be that way,” Hinata teased, scooting so close that Kageyama could feel his breath fan over his jaw, making a few strands of his hair flutter.

 _Fuck,_ he was way too close.

Kageyama abruptly stood up, brushing off his shirt while trying to keep his expression as nonchalant as possible. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see Sugawara trying to hold in his laughter with shaking shoulders. “Even if I do like someone, it’s none of your concern. All you need to do is spike all of my to-“

“So there _is_ someone!” Hinata leaped up, his ridiculous leg strength almost sending him flying over Kageyama’s head. “Tell me who! Please?” he begged, his eyes taking on that excited and apprehensive sparkle that made Kageyama’s heart start thumping wildly, a furious blush spreading across his cheeks. “See? You’re blushing!”

Kageyama sighed heavily, looking away. Refusing to meet Hinata’s intense gaze, he stared at a point just above Hinata’s messy locks of orange hair.

Unfortunately, that resulted in him looking straight at Daichi’s knowing smirk.

Kageyama blinked and scowled, reaching out and roughly mussing up Hinata’s hair as he usually did when he got annoyed. It never failed to surprise him how wonderfully soft the spiky tufts were.

“Alright,” he said, “I’ll tell you. But only if you can guess who it is.” He smirked, knowing fully well that Hinata would never, ever guess the object of his affections.

“What?!” Hinata exclaimed in outrage, his face crumpling. “There are hundreds of girls in this school! How am I supposed to single out just one girl when I never even see you hang out with any in the first place?”

Kageyama rolled his eyes. “You can ask questions, dumbass.”

“Ah!” Hinata grinned brightly, Kageyama’s hard features softening slightly at his puppy-like tendencies. “Okay, so what does she look like?”

The black-haired boy shook his head. “That would give away too much.”

“Hmm.” Hinata pouted, yet somehow managed to look thoughtful at the same time. “Is it Kiyoko-san?”

“No.”

“Yachi-chan?”

“No.”

“Describe her for me.”

Kageyama was silent for a while, trying to search for the right words. Hinata waited eagerly, almost vibrating with anticipation.

“I guess… they’re like the curves to my corners. The blurs to my edges.” Kageyama hissed in frustration. “I don’t know, I just- I just like them a lot, okay?”

Hinata giggled. “I didn’t know you could be so poetic, Kageyama. You must really like them a lot for you to say such girly things.”

“I do,” he replied shortly, not even missing a beat.

“Ah.” Was it just his imagination, or did Kageyama see Hinata’s face fall slightly? “Can I ask why you like them?”

Kageyama shrugged. “They bring out the best in me. They know how to handle me. They piss me off sometimes and they’re completely the opposite of me, but I guess that’s why I… like them so much. Because in the end, I have more fun with them than anyone else.”

In the back of the gym, Tanaka let out a loud whoop as he began picking up the scattered balls around the gym, racing back and forth and consequently interrupting Kageyama’s thoughts.

“Hmm…” Hinata cocked his head to the side, thinking hard.

 _God,_ he looked adorable when he did that.

“Have I ever seen her before?”

Kageyama jolted a bit, ceasing his staring. “Er, yeah.”

“Is she around you often?”

“Yeah.”

“Does she go to this school?”

“Yeah.”

Hinata fumed, placing his hand on his hip and pointing at Kageyama’s chest. “I’ve never seen _anyone_ that fits who you just described! You’ve rejected all of the girls at school, and you most definitely do not hang out with anyone in your spare time, since you’re such a volleyball freak! Come on, can’t you just tell me?!”

Kageyama snickered. He knew Hinata wouldn’t have been able to guess who he-

Hinata’s eyes glinted. “Is the one you like even a girl?”

Kageyama froze, choking up. He looked at Hinata like a deer caught in the headlights of a car, his entire body stiffening. His jaw worked, the gears in his brain turning wildly to conjure an answer.

Hinata looked just about as confused as Kageyama was shocked, as if he was wondering why Kageyama still wasn’t yelling at him for such an odd question.

“I…”

Hinata looked up, meeting Kageyama’s piercing gaze. If it were possible, he looked almost as scared as Kageyama felt inside.

“I… I’ll tell you tomorrow.”

This _definitely_ was not what was supposed to happen.

* * *

 The next morning, the duo walked to school in silence. The early morning air had a chilly bite to it, and the only sounds permeating the silence were the crunches of the two stepping on frost-dusted leaves and the slight squeaks of Hinata’s bike tires as he pushed it along.

In his peripheral vision, Kageyama could see Hinata sneaking quick, nervous glances toward him. It made him feel oddly pressured to say something, but nothing came to mind.

“U-um,” Hinata stammered, his voice just a high squeak. He cleared his throat, bringing his voice down to its normal pitch. “A-about yesterday…”

“Yeah?” Kageyama asked, keeping his eyes straight ahead. The school was just over the next hill.

“Are you going to tell me who you like?”

Kageyama stopped, and Hinata lurched back, staring at him in wide-eyed trepidation.

“Why do you want to know so bad?” The taller one asked calmly, his eyes remote and his hands in his pockets.

“It doesn’t feel good,” Hinata admitted in a small voice after pausing for a few seconds. “It feels…wrong.”

“How so?”

“I guess ‘wrong’ isn’t the right word.” Hinata bit his lip, his hands clenching into fists. “I don’t like it. I don’t know how to explain it. It’s like… I’m not number one anymore. I’m not your first priority, and I know that I probably never was, but you were always mine. And we always do everything together, and you know me better than I know myself, and so all of a sudden, when I find out that you like someone, it’s like I’m going to be…left behind. Forgotten.” Kageyama could see small, crescent-shaped teeth marks on his lower lip.

“So you’re jealous?” The corners of Kageyama’s mouth were beginning to lift up.

“No!” Hinata flared immediately. “…Maybe. Somewhat. I don’t know. Can you please just tell me? You told me you would,” he whined, changing the subject.

“Don’t you like guessing games, though?”

“Well, there’s not exactly much I can gain from one now,” Hinata argued. “You said that almost all of the descriptive ones were off-limits.”

“Well, now you can ask whatever question you want.”

“Really?”

Kageyama blew out a sigh. For some reason, if felt as if he were signing a contract of some sort. “Yeah.”

“Okay, then who is it?”

“Too easy.”

“You jerk! You just said I could ask whatever question I wanted!”

“Then it would hardly be a guessing game.”

“Is it a boy or a girl?” Hinata asked, frustrated. “Can I ask that?”

“Boy.”

Hinata’s eyes widened almost comically, and Kageyama’s heartbeat began elevating again.

“Um…”

“Get on with the next one, idiot.” Kageyama checked his watch. Good, they still had a little over fifteen minutes.

“Do I know…him?” The word rolled off Hinata’s tongue curiously, almost as if he were experimenting with it.

“Yes.”

“Do you hang out with him a lot?”

“Yeah.”

“Is he…on our volleyball team?”

Now it felt like Kageyama had signed a contract with the Grim Reaper as his heart began thudding wildly against his ribs, like it wanted to run away and hide. Which was essentially what Kageyama wanted to do. “Yes.”

A red flush was beginning to form on Hinata’s complexion, and Kageyama sincerely doubted that it was because of the winter chill. “What’s he like?”

“Loud. Annoying. Shitty player, to be honest. Too excited. Too happy. Too adorable. Too _lovable._ ”

 To hell with it, he couldn’t get out of this situation anyway. Kageyama leaned forward with every word until he was towering over Hinata, casting a shadow on him with a haughty grin.

“Um…” Hinata was beginning to look faint, and Kageyama was pleased to note that this time, it was Hinata who was the deer caught in the headlights. “W-what does he look like?”

“He has the brightest grin I’ve ever seen. The prettiest eyes in the world. The softest, messiest hair I’ve ever felt.  He’s short, but that’s what makes him cute.”

“That can describe a lot of people,” Hinata said in a last-ditch attempt to be snarky.

“It’s _orange_.” Kageyama breathed, now leaning so close that he could smell the mint toothpaste lingering on Hinata’s breath, see water droplets hanging in clouds whenever he exhaled.

That shut him up.

Kageyama would have laughed, but apparently Hinata still had his own tricks. Never in his wildest dreams would he expect Hinata to be the one to close the gap between them.

That unpredictable, idiotic dork.

And all of a sudden, Kageyama’s entire world was the lovely scent of Hinata’s shampoo, the sight of Hinata’s eyes squeezed shut, the cold lips pressing against his equally chilled ones.

When they pulled apart, Hinata reached his fingers up to his lips, his entire face as red as a tomato. “Uh, maybe we should get going,” he squeaked.

Kageyama was a bit disappointed that Hinata said nothing about what had just transpired. “Yeah, we should.”

Hinata reached for his bike, which had fallen off the sidewalk while they had been talking. As he brushed the leaves off the tires and handlebars, beginning to push it along again, Kageyama reached over and grabbed one of his hands, intertwining their fingers and pushing both hands into his jacket pocket.

Hinata blushed wildly, looking up at him, back to his pocket, and then back at him.

“Your hands are really warm.” Kageyama murmured, kissing Hinata’s forehead. He could worry about the consequences later.

“Yours are, too,” Hinata said in barely a whisper.

* * *

 

“Hey, Kageyama!”

Kageyama turned from where he was pulling on his knee pads, seeing Sugawara run up to him. Hinata still hadn’t shown up to the gym, which was rather odd, since he was usually the first to arrive.

“Where’s Hinata?”

“In the storage room.” Sugawara’s smile widened. “We had a nice, long…talk in there.”

“Did you really?” Kageyama asked coolly, trying to seem uninterested.

“Yes, we did. And I feel no guilt whatsoever in telling you that it seems that Hinata has his own little crush, as well.” Sugawara winked at him, walking away.

Once he had processed the information, Kageyama couldn’t help but smile. And for once, it didn’t look the least bit scary.


End file.
